El Principe Congelante
by SuperLCAM168
Summary: Esta historia cuenta las aventuras de Sonic y sus amigos contra una nueva amenaza: El principe congelante
1. Atrapados

El Príncipe Congelante

Capitulo 1: Atrapados

PC= Príncipe Congelante.

Era un día soleado y caluroso, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy y Blaze bebían gaseosas bajo un gran árbol que les daba bastante sombra.

Sonic: Esto si es muy relajante

Amy: Y romántico (Dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo y empezaba a quedarse dormida en el abdomen de Sonic)

Sonic sonrió y dio otro trago a su gaseosa.

Knuckles: Chicos me empieza a dar hambre, creo que iré a mi casa a preparar algo de comida.

Knuckles se levantó y camino hacia su bicicleta en la que iría a su casa. Pero cuando empezaba a subirse se abrió un gran agujero en el cielo, este succiono a Sonic y todos sus amigos mientras ellos gritaban y Amy abrazaba a Sonic.

Amy: ¿Que pasa Sonic?, por favor dime que pasa.

Sonic: no lo se Amy pero no debe ser nada bueno…

Al entrar al agujero era una especie de túnel que dejo a todos desmayados.

(40 minutos después)

Tails: (sobándose la cabeza) Oh, eh tenido mejores viajes que ese, ouch mi cabeza me esta matando.

Blaze: Oigan miren es Silver ( apuntó hacia el , dio una leve sonrisa y suspiro)

Silver: (Ayudando a levantarse a Blaze) Hola Blaze, hace mucho que no te veo( los dos se quedan viendo cara a cara)

Blaze: Pues, bien aquí estoy

Sonic: ¿Me explicas que es lo que pasa aquí?

Silver: Pues yo estaba en mi casa, claro en el futuro, y escuche gritos afuera por lo que salí y vi que un erizo morado con un cristal de hielo en el pecho estaba congelando a todos en mi ciudad, cuando me vio, dijo que a mí me estaba buscando y que ahora solo le faltaban 6, me tomo del brazo y me llevo con él al vórtice, cuando desperté estaba en este lugar y una hora después llegaron ustedes.

(Tails se mordió los labios)

Tails: Oh conozco a ese erizo es el príncipe congelante, un ser despiadado que busca a los 7 elegidos para succionar sus cuerpos y volverse muy poderoso.

Amy: ¿7 elegidos? ¡Oh debemos ser nosotros!

Sonic: El séptimo elegido podría ser…

Sonic no pudo terminar la frase ya que apareció otro vórtice y de su interior salió Shadow.

Shadow: ¿Dónde estoy?

Knuckles: Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, al parecer el príncipe congelante nos quiere atrapar a nosotros siete para volverse muy poderoso.

Entonces apareció el malvado erizo morado

PC: ( Con risa malvada) Son muy listos, aunque aun así ustedes serian miso al igual que el universo.

Sonic: No te preocupes, acabaremos contigo.

El príncipe ríe y le lanza un rayo a Amy congelándola.

Sonic: (Gritando) ¡Si te metes con ella te metes conmigo!

Y antes de que el malvado príncipe la pudiera absorber, Sonic le dio una patada y huyó junto con sus amigos.

PC: ( Diciéndose a si mismo) No pueden escapar en mi mundo…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Amor en el camino

Capitulo 2: Amor en el camino

Sonic: (Corriendo) Vamos chicos, tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro.

Sonic y sus compañeros se meten a una cueva de hielo que se ve segura.

Silver: Ese tipo si es poderoso, debemos huir de aquí rápido y hacer que nunca pueda transportarse a otra dimensión.

Tails: Esperen puedo hacer eso, solo debemos conectar la radiación nuclear y dimensional que sea enfocada con la materia de creación del vórtice así podría crear un generador a base de materias naturales y otros complementos.

Shadow: Algo que podamos entender Tails.

Tails: Si logramos encontrar algunas cosas podemos escapar y hacer que este reino de hielo nunca se comunique con nuestro mundo.

Blaze: ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

Tails: Necesito un motor que no funcione, un tubo de bronce, dos gaseosas y el cristal de hielo que tiene el príncipe.

Sonic: (descongelando a Amy con antorcha) Tengo una idea, Tails, Amy y yo vamos por el motor y una gaseosa y ustedes van por el tubo y otra gaseosa, cuando tengamos eso vamos todos juntos a conseguir el cristal.

Amy: Me parece buena idea Sonic.

Silver: ¡Vamos chicos!

Los dos grupos tomaron diferentes caminos y cada quien trae un radio para comunicarse si están en problemas.

Amy: Fue amable de tu parte ayudarme Sonic, pero no creas que por eso me enamorare de ti, yo amo a alguien más.

Sonic: ¿A quién?

Amy: No te lo puedo decir…..

Sonic: ¿ Entonces porque empezabas a quedarte dormida en mi abdomen?

Amy: ¿¡Oh era en tu abdomen! Me equivoque pensé que era en el de..

Ella se detuvo antes de decir el nombre.

Tails: Oigan chicos miren es un motor al otro lado del abismo.

Sonic: ¡Y miren allá hay un puente colgante!

Sonic pasó primero el puente, después intento pasar Amy pero el puente comenzaba a caerse.

Amy: (Gritando) ¡Ayúdenme!

Tails corrió por el puente y salto atrapando a Amy y ambos cayeron seguros al otro lado del abismo.

Amy: Gracias Tails.

Tails: No fue nada

Amy y Tails se besan.

A Sonic lo hace recapacitar que a el no le gusta Amy solo era un obsesión y a quien realmente ama es a Blaze. Mientras tanto...

Knuckles: ¡Miren un tubo de bronce!

Shadow lo agarra pero unos extraños monstruos de hielo aparecen.

Monstruos: ¡Ustedes deben ser llevados al príncipe congelante!


	3. En busca de la ultima pieza

Capitulo 3: En busca de la última pieza.

Shadow: (dando pasos hacia atrás lentamente) Escúchenme helados gigantes, solo venimos por eso no les haremos daño.

Silver: (temblando) Creo que ellos a nosotros si Shadow.

Los monstruos lanzaron rayos hacia los valientes guerreros y ellos evadieron cada uno hasta que algo extraño pasó, de la nada apareció un zorrillo azul de cola blanca como cualquier zorrillo, con un sombrero estilo Indiana Jones y una espada. Este enredó los pies de los monstruos haciéndolos caer y encajándoles su espada justo en el centro del cráneo.

Blaze: Gracias desconocido

Sherman: De nada, mi nombre es Sherman

Knuckles: Sorprendente, si que eres hábil.

Silver: ¡Es verdad estuviste estupendo!

Shadow: (Con voz de enfado y envidia) Muy bien ya todos conocimos al zorrillito, ahora continuemos aun tenemos una gaseosa que encontrar.

Knuckles: ¿Nos ayudas a escapar de aquí Sherman?

Shadow: No claro que no, ya somos suficientes.

Silver: (Con voz sarcástica) ¿Acaso tienes un poco de celos Shadow, que el derrotó a esos monstruos y tu no?

Shadow: (Haciéndose el indiferente) ¿Yo tener celos de un apestoso zorrillo? Jamás, yo pude hacer eso en un dos por tres hasta que el interrumpió.

Knuckles: Entonces no hay problema, si puede venir con nosotros.

Todos los jóvenes continuaron su camino hasta que casualmente encontraron una gaseosa.

Silver: (Llamando por radio) Sonic, encontramos todo te vemos en la cueva.

Entonces todos los amigos se reunieron en la cueva ya que todos habían completado la búsqueda.

Tails: Bien, ahora solo falta la pieza más importante que es el cristal de hielo.

Amy: ¿Que estamos esperando entonces?

Sonic: Antes de todo, Blaze me he dado cuenta que te amo (Sonic sonríe)

Blaze: (nerviosa) Oh pues, que lindo.

Silver: (interrumpiendo por celos) No es tiempo para esto, tenemos que encontrar al príncipe congelante.

PC: ¡O tal vez yo los encontré a ustedes!

Silver: Bien, ahora esto no terminara con un final feliz.

PC: ¿Ustedes creyeron que escaparían de mi? Vaya que son tontos.

Knuckles: (Pensando) Debo salvar a mis amigos y rápido.

Knuckles encontró una antorcha, le dio muchas vueltas creando un pequeño tornado de fuego, lo lanzó hacia el malvado príncipe pero el congeló el tornado.

PC: Destruiré primero a la extraña creatura roja.

Príncipe Congelante y Knuckles peleaban mientras sus amigos creaban un plan.

PC: Antes de matarte, debes saber cuál es mi nombre verdadero, para que todos sepan quién te mató, soy Frixos the Hedgehog.

**Flashback de Knuckles cuando aún vivía en su planeta con su familia**

Knuckles: Padre, iré al parque.

Padre de Knuckles: Esta bien vuelve aquí en tres horas para cenar.

Knuckles cierra la puerta y camina por una banqueta cuando se encuentra a la chica que amaba hace 7 años llamada Annie.

Annie: Hola Knuckles.

Knuckles: Hola Annie.

Aparece Frixos the Hedgehog gritando

Frixos: Atención yo me adueñare de este planeta aunque ustedes no lo quieran.

Frixos apunta para congelar a Knuckles pero Annie se atraviesa para que no dañen a Knuckles, la congelan y la absorben.

Knuckles: (enfurecido) Maldito, ¡vete ya me has hecho mucho daño!

Entonces Knuckles por ser un guardián de las esmeraldas caos se enfureció tanto que se convirtió en Super Knuckles y con un rayo lanzó muy lejos de su planeta a Frixos.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Knuckles: ¡Asesinaste a mi chica Frixos!

Frixos (PC): ¡Si y no me arrepiento!

Knuckles: Pues prepárate porque esta es mi venganza

CONTINUARA….


	4. El gran escape

Capitulo 4: El gran escape

Knuckles se encontraba peleando por su difunto amor hasta que Sonic se decidió a ayudarle. Ambos le dieron un golpe que hizo que tuvieran el cristal en sus manos y rápidamente se lo llevaron a Tails.

Shadow: Muy bien Tails haz lo tuyo, esos dos no son tan fuertes como para vencer a Frixos.

Tails puso una gaseosa dentro del motor y le conecto el tubo en una punta, después el cristal lo puso en la base delo motor abriendo una especie de portal.

Tails: (Gritando) Rápido chicos entren que el portal se cerrara en 5 minutos.

Blaze: Dejen de pelear y entren aquí justo ahora.

Pero el portal afecto esa dimensión, haciendo que empezara una tormenta nuclear.

Silver: ¡Lo que faltaba!

Knuckles preparó otra antorcha para atacar a Frixos hasta que un rayo nuclear golpeó a Knuckles y lo convirtió en FIRE KNUCKLES. Además le dio ese mismo poder a Sonic para que pudieran combatir mejor.

Sonic: Muy bien, acabemos con ese tonto de una vez por todas.

Knuckles y Sonic lanzaron una llamarada haciendo caer rendido a Frixos.

Tails: Bien hecho, ahora salgamos rápidamente.

Todos salieron de ese reino a su mundo, al cruzar el portal se cerró y al parecer nunca se volvería a abrir.

Entonces todos los amigos incluyendo a Sherman fueron a comer algo.


End file.
